


Need you

by Naughtyavengers



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: This story was written by sister who doesn’t have a AO3 account m





	Need you

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by sister who doesn’t have a AO3 account m

Kinley Rae was so disresponded as she walked into the Pinter Theater a few hours before her show that night. The actress had  just gotten back from court and it hadn’t gone in her favor, she was told she had to give her ex alimony for the next year. The young woman was trying in vain not to cry as she made her way past first the screaming fans waiting to catch a glimpse of any of the actors.  
      The actress knew if she lost it then and there a million pictures would be post of her crying face. all she had to do was make it inside the theater and collapsed in her co star/boyfriend Tom’s arms. The man with whom she’s only been dating a few weeks but have made every single thing better in her life.  
         “You ok?!” Asked another one of costar Charlie noticing her crushed face the moment she made it inside. She nodded no, her lip quivering and her friend reached out to give her a tight hug.  
“Thank you” Kinley smiled weakly the tears started to fall.  
    “If you're looking for Tom? He’s in his dressing room” Charlie Chucked.  
  “Sorry I just” she try explaining it wasn’t him.  
“It’s ok Kinley. I know” he smiled giving her another quick hug.  
           “Thank you” she said again, wiping a tear away and giving him a little wave goodbye. She hates to be rude to him, but she needed Tom and she hoped he wasn’t still mad at her.  
         The night before Kinley and Tom had a fight because she been snapping at him left and right Over every single thing he’s doing. He was trying to be supportive, but getting blame for everything was wearing on him. So he snapped back and they exchanged a few words at each other.    
     He didn’t appreciate being Kinley punching bag and told her that. She just wasn’t listening to him and yelled back that he’s didn’t care about  her (Which wasn’t true). So instead of making up over a stupid fight and taking he’s feeling Into consideration. She stormed off to her bedroom slamming and locking her door. He in turned sighed completely annoyed over the whole  deal had to leave her house for the night.  
      Kinley quietly and quickly made her way down the hallway to where the dressing rooms are located 4 small rooms the size of tiny closet with just an armchair, a makeup table/vanity with a small stool in front of it  (with the huge bright light things on them). a clothing rack that held your outfit for the stage and for you to  hang your street clothes on them during performances.  
       Then without a word or even knocking open the third door to find her boyfriend sitting in the armchair reading his newspaper. In one swift motion she open the door and slide herself in the room, closing the door behind her. Tom looked up from his paper at the same time she reached behind herself clicking the lock.  
         She caught his eye and give him a pleading don’t ask please and I know we’ve been fighting but I need you right now look. He could tell by just  looking at her, something was wrong but  he also knew enough not to ask. He’ll get his answer once she done taking it out on him.  
        So He fold up the paper, dropping it to the side of him, it quietly crash to the floor. At the same exact Time he reached down undoing his belt and then the buttons and zipper of his pants. She reached up her sweater dress taking ahold of her panties sliding them down and off.  
   “Come here baby” Tom whispered sitting up  just  enough to slide his own boxers and pants down, so it bunched up by his knees. He held out his hands taking hers in it and guide her onto his lap. She straddled him as let he go of her hand and rest it on her face  
       “I just need you” she whimpered as a tears fall down her check.  
         “I’m right here ” he assures her gently touching her face, wiping away the tears. He leaned in softly touching her lips with his giving her a warm open mouth kiss.  
     “Just fuck me Please ” she barley whisper wrapping her arms around his neck  
          “Tom” she gasped into his mouth  as she felt him guide his elected cock inside her with his left hand. He settle snugly inside her pussy, giving her  a moment a tiny bit of time to adjust to him. He slid his hand down her body resting them on her hips.    
      “Ummm” she moaned  as he thrust up into her  softy, his mouth connecting once more as his tongue caressed hers.  
       She melted into him as he quickly established a steady rhythm rutting into her body over and over. Soon enough with every trusted of his hips against hers her tense body began to relax, the tears on her face dry up.  
        There was nothing but pleasure running thru them as they got lost in each other. Not a word was spoken but quiet moans and grunts filled the room.  Even though they were having sex in his dressing room with clothes moved in the appropriate place. It wasn’t  fucking, it was in every sense of the word making love. 

   “I love y-“ he started to say but was Interrupted by a knock on his door. She gasped laying her head on his shoulder as they both stood completely still.  
  “Get rid of them” Kinley whimper to her boyfriend feeling the stress enter her body again.  
  “Y-y-es-s”  Tom answer trying to control his breathing. He gently rub her back in a comforting manor.  
      “ The RADA students are arriving at 6:30” came the voice of the program director of the pintor.    
“ alright” he continued trying to seem calm although his cock was  throbbing inside despite to be moving  again.  
     “We need you to be on stage then to meet them.” The director quickly added  as Tom slowly lifted Kinley head with his thumb, tiling it just enough so he could land reassuring kisses across her jawline and neck.  
  “Have you seen Kinley?!” Was asked thru the door. Tom let a little chuckled catching Kinley eye and lean whispering in her ear “yeah I’m fucking her” in that amazing British accent.  
        “She’s in here with me” he answered back and without warning he suddenly lifted her up, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.  
         “ I heard everything” she spoke up as her ass sat on the vanity counter. (Tom swept  
to one side his crap to make room for her.).  
        “Alright just be there by 6:20ish you two” but either care as Tom began thrusting into her again, his tongue once again sliding in her mouth.    
   “I love you” he whispered again his forehead rested against hers.     
      “I love you too” She Moaned running her hands through his shaggy curly hair.    
         “Fuck!  you feel! So fucking! Good!”  He grunt every word as  his hips slam into her.    
   “Fuck me! Tom!”  Gasped Kinley his hard cock slipping gracefully in and out of her. He even glance down to witness that scene himself and then once straight into the mirror. Each time to see himself fucking his entire world. 

 

     “Baby tell me you’re close” Tom Moaned  lowly reaching up gently touching her face with a shaky hand. He, himself was incredibly close to orgasming and wouldn’t allow it till he knew she did also.  
    “Unhu” was all she could mutter as she felt  it growing  
“T-Tom” she weakly moaned her body starting to shake,especially when he found her clit with his thumb.  
   “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop” she begged him digging her boots into his back Encouraging him to go as hard as he could. His trust began to become sloppy and wild as he lost all control of his body.  
“Cum in me Tom!” She whimpered dinging her nail into neck and her version went white as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her pussy tighten around his throbbing cock sending him Completely over the edge.  
   “Kinley”  Tom barely whispered his warm cum slipping inside of her with 3 spurts.  They both rode out their orgasm till either couldn’t take anymore and they both collapsed. They both caught their breath as they came down to earth.  
      “Feel better?!” He asked running his hand through her hair He stares  straight into her eyes slowly pulling  outta her. She instantly missed him being that close inside her.  
     “With you always” she smiled running her hands underneath his sweater, feeling his incredibly fit ( but now sweaty) torse. She leaned up sliding her tongue back in his mouth his pec felt good under her hands and just . Knowing every single inch of him is hers.  
     “Wait  baby” he gasped suddenly  quickly reaching over and grabbing a bunch of tissue out of the box on his vanity. He without a word began to clean up between her legs and their cum that was dripping out.    
“I can do that” Kinley giggled watching him and trying in vain to take the tissue.  
   “No!!” He laughed  finishing his clean up. His pants still down by his knees. She loves how he made sure she was taken care of before he was taken care of himself  
    . He kinda bounce as he pulled his pants back up so for a belief moment his cock bounce with him. She hated how he was dressing himself  again,wishing he would stay completely like he was. But seeing his cock bounce in the air was kinda amusing.  
       “Here” Tom grinned handing her panties that were on the floor.  
        “Please tell me what happen” he asked softy helping her off the vanity top. He needs to know what was hurting his world.  She at first didn’t answer him in fear she’ll cry again.                                  

      “Kinley” He waited till she slipped her panties back on to asked again. He sat back down on his chair he motion her over to him.  
    “Fucking Jimmy ( her ex)” she answers him finally feeling the tears started again. She sat on his lap, only this time her legs rest only on  his right side. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he could


End file.
